Fighting For You
by Silverfear
Summary: -A Garry from the game Ib love story. Based off the ending "A Promising Reunion"- After the horrible events in the gallery, Garry's life begins to return back to normal. When he goes back to the gallery to meet Ib, he meets a young mom named Clara. The two find friendship in one another, and maybe something more as well?
1. A Fulfilling Reunion

**AN: I really need to get a life...**

* * *

_Garry passed several_ people while entering the Gallery. It had been awhile since he had been there, but it was worth it. He was suppose to meet Ib, a quiet, calm nine-year old girl who he had been through some horror with. The horror happened here in the Gallery in fact, but he rather not dwell on that. As he passed the painting "Fabricated World" he felt someone tug on his coat. "Sorry!" was all he heard. He turned around seeing a young brunette woman (about his age) picked up a blonde child. The child buried his head in the crook of the girls neck. "I think he got a bit spooked," Garry slightly laughed. The girl nodded, "Sorry again." She apologized. "It's fine," he told her.

The girl gave him a awkward nod and walked away, the child, he noticed, watched him as his (what he presumed to be since they looked so similar) mother walked away with him.

Garry very soon found himself at the red rose sculpture.

He stared at the rose, blinking a couple times as he did. The rose reminded him a bit of Mary, despite it's color. Poor Mary. He stared at it a bit more before he felt small arms wrap around his waist. "Garry," a small squeaky voice said. Garry smiled, "Ib!" he said, turning around, crouching and hugging the girl.

"How's school?" was the first thing he asked. Ib frowned at him, her brownish-reddish eyes stared at him disapprovingly. "It's fine," she answered him. Garry stood up straight again, Ib's hand slipping into his own. "Oh! Before I forget," Garry let go of her hand for a moment and dug in the inside pocket of his coat. Fishing out her handkerchief, he handed it to her.

"I couldn't get out the bloodstain, sorry about that," he told her. The girl only nodded, "It's fine."

The pair of them walked around the Gallery, not really paying attention too the paintings. After awhile, they had gotten used to them, and both found it rather boring. But they stayed there too talk too one another.

"Hey Garry," he looked down at Ib at the sound of his name. "Yes Ib?" he asked. "Do you ever wonder what happened to Mary?" she asked him. Garry pursed his lips together, he had thought about it. And he wondered what really had happened to her. "Yeah," he replied after awhile. "Do you think she's still alive?" Ib asked, "Maybe. I mean, she did seem lonely. But I wouldn't want her to be dead!" he replied, hoping he didn't sound as cruel as he thought he did.

"I guess, yeah."

"Garry, when are we going to get macarons?" the little girl asked. Garry laughed, "Whenever you want to Ib, in fact here," he turned to the nearest person. "Excuse me, Miss?" he asked. The girl turned around, "Yes?" she asked. He recognized her as the girl with the blonde little boy. "Um, do you have a pen and a paper I can borrow?" he asked. "I have a pen, but no paper. Sorry," she handed him an indigo pen. "That's fine, thanks."

He bent down too Ib's level, "Give me your hand Ib," he asked. Ib put out her hand, there he scribbled his number. "Now you can call me whenever you want macarons," he smiled at her. Ib smiled back.

Garry stood back up straight and attempted to hand back the pen. "You can keep it, I have a lot of pens," the girl smiled at him. Again he noticed the kid staring at him from behind her legs, "Have a nice day," she told him when the boy tugged at her jeans. "Yeah, you too," he said as they walked away with a small wave.

"What are your favorite macarons?" Ib asked him, calling his attention back on her. "Hm, I really like the framboise ones. I don't really like citron ones," he told her. "The purple ones look like your hair," she comment.

He laughed, "They do, don't they?" Ib nodded.

It wasn't long till Ib's parents called her too their side. "Remember too call me Ib," Garry told her, earning a nod from the little girl as she ran to her parents. It was a fulfilling reunion.


	2. Macarons

_Garry grabbed a_ towel to get rid of the water in his hair. Just as he did, his house phone range. Picking it up, he recognized the number on it. He smiled, knowing it was Ib's. He answered it, "Hey Ib!" he greeted. The girl greeted him back, "Hi Garry. Can we go get macarons?" she asked. "Sure," he answered.

He had to move the phone away from his ear when the girl squealed loudly.

"Yay! Yay!" she squealed in his ear. He laughed, "I'll pick you up, okay?" he told her. "Alright!" she replied. In the background he can (just barely) hear her parents. "I have to go Garry, bye," she said. Ib didn't give him a chance to say 'goodbye' before she hung up. Garry stretched his arms after putting the phone down and went to get (fully) dressed.

It took a couple of minutes for Ib to choose which macarons she wanted, the girl occasionally asked which ones he wanted. Finally, after 15 minutes, Ib finally chose the macarons she wanted. She also chose the ones Garry wanted as well.

Choosing a table to sit at was very easy. Most of the tables at the cafe were empty. The cafe was rather small, and Garry was very fond of it. The cafe rested on a cobbled street around small shops. He found it very peaceful. "Garry?" Ib's voice brought his attention back to her, "Hm? Oh, sorry Ib," Garry let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle. Ib giggled lightly.

She stuck out a macaron up too Garry's lips. "I don't really like this flavour, but it reminds me of your hair!" Ib exclaimed.

She was right, the colours of the treat were purple. There was some black in it, and the inside was a light purple. The red-eyed girl practically shoved the thing in his mouth when he opened it too take a bit of the macaron. When she did, he had to chew slowly and take big chews so he wouldn't choke. He did like the flavour.

The two sat there, talking and eating the macarons. "You go too a fashion school, right Garry?" Ib asked, Garry nodded. "It's a bit difficult, but it's fun to do," he told her. Ib looked confused for a second, "It is?" she asked, cocking her head too the side.

"Well, it's not as difficult as other things ares, but it does have it's difficulties. It is funner than some other subjects too major on," Garry shrugged.

He then noticed that Ib was no longer looking at him, but instead at something (or someone) else. Garry turned around and looked too she were she was looking at. Ib was looking at another sat the young women from the Gallery, of course in a different outfit (obvious spring clothing) and her son (well he believed the woman was her). The child noticed them when he looked away from the paper which he was drawing on.

He smiled and waved at them, Ib waved back.

The boy then turned to his mother, saying something Garry couldn't hear. The young women looked up and turned around also, looking at them. He could see a textbook on the table.

She gave him a crooked attractive smile. Garry smiled back at her, and she turned around and told her son something. Her son then gave her a wide smile and picked up his things and ran over to them, his mother followed closely behind.

The little boy ran up too Ib, pulling up a chair and then sitting next to her. He then invited her to draw with him.

"I'm Clara, and you are?" Clara introduced herself properly, sitting next too Garry. She had that damn sexy crooked smile on as she did so. Clara's elbows were propped up on the table, her head resting on her hands. Her posture was very improper, her tail-bone resting on the back of the chair and she was leaning over to rest her elbows on the table since she hadn't really bothered to tuck her chain in all the way.

"My name's Garry, and what about you?" Garry asked the blonde child. The child looked up, still smiling that smile, "I'm William," he said before going back to drawing. "He seems too like you," Clara said, when he looked at her, he noticed her eyes were more violet than blue as they first appeared to be, and her son had the same eyes as her. Her hair was a light brown colour and her skin was an exotic colour.

Garry rose the eyebrow that wasn't covered by his hair, "He does?" he asked. Clara nodded, "It's a bit strange, he isn't so warm too people, even those he likes. You're lucky," she told him. "Am I?" he asked, she nodded in response.

"So what's your name?"

"You already know what it is, it's Garry."

"No, your full name."

He looked at the women, "That's a strange question." Clara shrugged, sitting properly now. "I want to know the full name of the person my son has taken an interest in," so he was her son. "That sounds reasonable," Garry told her. "It's Garry Waters, what about yours?" he asked her. "Clara Birdsong," she replied.

"So what are you studying for?" Garry asked, "Hm?" Clara was obviously not paying attention. "I saw a textbook on your table, what are you studying?" he asked again more clearly. "Oh, I'm doing environmental engineering, are you studying anything?" Clara asked. Garry nodded, "I go to fashion school," he informed her. "Fashion huh? That's interesting," she commented.

They watched the two kids talk and draw.

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Going to school, taking care of William and most likely holding down a job."

Clara nodded, "Yeah it is, my life has a full schedule now. But I do get help so it's not that bad, and plus I can take care of school and my job quick since I tutor in math at my school," she told him. "Now it's my turn for a question, what's up with your hair?" Clara asked, she reached up and picked up on of the darker strands. Garry turned a vibrant colour, "It's natural," he said flustered. Why did questions always had to do with his hair?

She laughed, the type of laugh she had was a snorty laugh, a snort everyone few laughs. It was actually kind of cute the way she laughed. Clara had on a goofy, wide smile, not the smile of someone who was trying to be sexy and achieving it. But an actual goofy smile."What about your eyes, what's the story behind them?" he asked.

"It's a lack of pigments thing. I don't really know the full story, but that's what I think it is," Clara shrugged.

He nodded.

The two conversed some more before Ib piped in. "Look Garry! It's you!" she told him, showing him a drawing which had him and Ib holding hands in a field of flowers. "Mommy, mommy, look at my drawing," William also shared his drawing. In his drawing there was Clara and himself, and a tiny stick figure in the back. "It's me, you, and daddy is in the background," William told his mother.

Garry smiled at Ib, "That's very pretty, can I keep it?" he asked, Ib nodded and handed it to him. He heard Clara telling William that they were going to place it on the fridge when they get home. She still had that goofy smile on.

Garry suddenly remember her pen. "Hey, Clara, about your pen, uh. . ." he began before getting cut off. "Keep it, I have a lot of pens," she told him. "Are you sure?" Clara nodded.

After awhile, Clara had checked the time on her phone. "It's almost 4:30," she said. "It is? I need to get Ib home," Garry muttered. "I have to get going also, it was nice talking to you," Clara said, standing up and beginning to gather her and William's things. "Hey wait, um, can we swap numbers, you know in case Ib wants to play with William again or maybe you and I can. . ." he didn't know how to put what he was saying.

"A date?"

"No! Not necessarily a date if you don't want it to be."

Garry was blushing and Clara smiled that goofy smile and laughed lightly, "Sure." She wrote down her number and handed it to him, he did the same. "I'll call you if I have the time," she told him. "Yeah, okay." They said their final goodbyes before going into opposite directions. "Byyyeeee!" William shouted, walking backwards, waving. Garry waved back and so did Ib before William stumbled and fell.


	3. Not-Date

_Are you seriously_ going too where that?" Clara sister asked. Clara looked down at her outfit, jeans, long-sleeved coral colour shirt and her shoes, which she had just finished tying. "I see nothing wrong with it," she shrugged. Her sister rolled her eyes, "It's a date, you need to look cute." She picked up William's toys.

"Jean, it's not a date."

"It totally is a date, I mean. You're not bringing William this time."

"Just because I'm not bring him doesn't mean it's a date, we're just two friend hanging out."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Admit it, you like the guy." "I've only known him for a couple of weeks, I'm not going to develop a crush instantly." Clara bent down, and helped Jean picking up Williams things. Her sister seemed to ignore what she had said, and began singing a tune she was familiar with.

"Clara and Garry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Clara covered her sisters mouth with her hand. "Will you stop it? Willy is asleep, and I don't want him to wake up. . . Again." She removed her hand.

Jean pouted, "Fine." Clara sighed, "You know for a 24 year old you're very immature." She (Jean) then giggled.

There was knock on the door. "I got it," Jean opened the front door.

Garry stood there, he looked at the woman in front of him. She had a devious smirk on her lips. She looked an awful lot like Clara, however her hair was of a darker tint and too her shoulders, her eyes were a normal blue colour, missing the violet in them. She was obviously older, most likely by a couple of years, she was also taller. Her nose was smaller, and her face was a round shape, her ears were also bigger.

Her sister, maybe? he thought to himself.

"Well, looky here. You must be Garry!" the woman shrieked in an unmistakable excited tone. "Um, yeah, I am. Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Jean, Clara's sister," she introduced herself. Jean then turned around, causing the door to open fully, giving him a view of the living room. Yo! Clara, your boyfriend is here!" Jean yelled.

Garry stood in the doorway awkwardly and waved at Clara, who was in what looked like her kitchen. He was only able to see the top part of her body along from where he was since the breakfast bar blocked the rest. She had looked up from what she was writing on when she heard Jean yell.

Clara waved back at him. "Jean, don't yell, again. Willy is sleeping, and you know how hard it is too get him to sleep," she removed herself from the kitchen area and was walking towards him by this point. "Right, right. Have fun on your date." "It's not a date," Garry said, in sync with Clara. "Jinx!" Clara said before he could, causing a few chuckles.

"No but seriously it really isn't a date," Garry stated, "Whatever you guys say," Jean shrugged. A step out of the door, Clara paused. "You know what to do, right?" she asked her sister. "Of course I do, how long have I've been babysitting this little turd?" Jean put her hands on her hips. Clara rolled her eyes. "If anything goes wrong, just call me, okay?"

"Of course, now don't leave Mr. Purple standing there. He seems really awkward right now." Clara rolled her eyes at her sister, and closed the front door after stepping outside.

"Sorry about Jean," she apologized to him, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "It's not a big deal," he laughed a little bit. She laughed a bit as well, "So, where are heading to?" she asked, walking next to him.

Garry felt Clara bump into him lightly by accident. She didn't seem to be the type to walk in a straight line. Seeing her walk before already told him that she, even if sober, would never pass a sobriety test if she were not too focus. He found it slightly amusing, "Garry? You in there?" Clara asked him, turning her head too looked at him.

He hadn't noticed that he had zoned out in the first place. "Yep, here alright." Garry dug into his coat pocket, pulling out a small lemon candy which he unwrapped and popped into his mouth. "We're getting frozen yogurt, if you don't mind that is," he answered.

Clara grinned a bit, "Of course I don't mind. I love frozen yogurt." Garry smiled, "Well I'm glad too hear that."

Clara stared at Garry, her head resting on her head which was balancing on her knee. She was listening to him, he was talking about his family, as he already knew about most of hers. She had to admit, his family was a bit strange. "Hey Garry," she interrupted. He turned to look at her, "Are you ever going to tell me how you met Ib?"

Garry paused, playing around with his frozen yogurt.

She sat up, taking a spoonful of her frozen yogurt and putting into her mouth. "Well?" she asked him. "Uh, um, that's a long story! Maybe one day you'll know!" he told her, obviously a bit distressed. "You really wouldn't understand," he chuckled nervously.

"Shoot."

He knew that there was no way to get out of this situation. Garry sighed, his shoulders dropping, "Well, it was really due to the Gallery." He began.

There was a heavy silence after he explained. "That sounds. . . Interesting," Clara finally said. "I told you you wouldn't believe it," Garry sighed. "Yeah, I really don't. But hey, whatever floats your boat," Clara shrugged. She glanced at the sun, which was starting to set. "I better get going, the sun is setting now." Garry nodded.

Clara fumbled with the keys of her front door, opening it. As soon as she did, they were hit with a wave of cool air. "I'll see you again, right?" Garry asked her. Clara gave him that goofy grin that he loved.

"Of course."


	4. Babysitting

_Garry honestly lost count_ of the days that he knew Clara and Willy. Ib enjoyed Willy's company enough so whenever they had the chance too, the two adults would set up playdates. Garry learned quickly just how busy Clara is. He suspected much, she is a single mother with a hyper 5-year old.

Her family helped a lot, he learned. But he could see her exhaustion whenever they saw each other, he could hear it in her voice when they made plans or just simply talked. The woman had so many things on her plate, Garry felt exhausted thinking about it himself.

He onced asked her if Willy's father helped in anyway, or where he was, but Clara's only response was; "Oh, you know... around."

Garry dropped the topic quickly after that.

So when his phone rang and he saw it was Clara, Garry didn't really hesitate to pick up. He could easily say that he's grown attached to both Willy and his mother quickly. Hell, he might say he's grown a crush on Clara. But that may be because she would blatantly flirt with him.

"Garry? Hey, I need a favor. I understand if you can't do it or-" he cut her off, "Whoa. Whoa, Clara. Calm down, what's wrong?" Garry heard her take a deep breath and release it slowly, again he could hear the exhaustion and the agitation she held.

"My work shift runs late today and Jean can't take care of Willy and I don't know anybody else who will," she paused for a breath, "So I was wondering if you could take care of him for me? I understand if you can't and I could try to find someone else but if you can that'll be great." Over the line he could hear some rustling and Clara murmuring something to someone (he suspects William).

"What time will you be home?"

"Nine or ten, it depends on how long it takes for me to get home. Are you able to do it?"

Garry bit his bottom lip, thinking for a moment before answering; "Yeah, sure, what time should I be there?"

When he rang the doorbell, the door was swung open almost immediately. There stood Clara, dressed in her one of her work uniforms. Despite the weariness in her eyes she still gave him the grin he grew to love. "Thank you again so much Garry."

"It's no problem, really," he gave her a small smile, Willy had seem to recognise that Garry was there, and had laughed, running towards him and hugging his legs, "Mr. Puwple! Mommy said you were coming!" the blond kid looked up at him, giggling and grinning.

Garry looked over to Clara, raising an eyebrow with a smile on his face, "Mr. Purple?" he asked. She laughed and nodded, "It's your hair. I should get going, thanks again for taking care of Willy." "It's not a problem at all," Willy had begun tugging Garry deeper inside. Clara had bent down to her son, kissing his head through blond curls then standing at her full height.

"He usually goes to sleep around eightish. If you both get hungry there's stuff you came make dinner with in the fridge, he usually eats dinner around four or five. Try not to let him watch to much tv, he has an obsession with the Power Rangers and he will never settle for a nap or bed after episodes of it. You know my job number right? If anything call me by my cell." He put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll be fine, don't worry."

And then she gave him a tight hug, "Thank you again." And kneeled and kissed Willy, giving him a hug as well, "Mommy will be home soon." Clara ran over things with Garry again (which wasn't necessary but it probably calmed her nerves).

By the time that Clara was gone, he and Willy were colouring. He noticed that colouring was probably the little boy's favourite pass time. Several times during this, Willy lift his colouring page to Garry and point to the lines, and say; "Look! Inside the lines!" and then he would give him the same grin that he shared with his mother.

So they spent probably around an hour just colouring in the pictures for drawing books. By the end, the blue crayon and the red crayon were both used to the nub. That's when Garry suggest they play something else.

Willy was actually easy to watch over, despite the fact he was hyper, but aren't most toddlers? Even though he did have the habit of slamming some toys to the ground like his cars. But Garry attempted to make sure he stopped slamming the toys to the ground.

There was also the fact that Willy had left several legos on the ground, which Garry stepped on. He had to bite his thumb to stop the string of curses that wanted to force their way out.

Around four, Garry began cooking dinner, Willy helping (slightly). Dinner was basically Mac n' Cheese and asparagus. "And then we add the cheese, and after we add the cheese what do we do?" "We stiw," Willy answered, the baby lisp coming into play with his words. "Right, we stir," Garry began to stir the macaroni.

When that was finished Garry was cutting the asparagus and Willy watched him.

"Now, Willy, who uses the knives in your house?"

"You."

"Uh, yeah. And who doesn't use the knives?"

"Mommy."

Garry chuckled, "No, you don't. Mommy is allowed to use the knives." "No, mommy doesn't." Willy pouted, this conversation continued on for a little while longer.

When dinner was finished and eaten, Willy and him sat on the couch and watched some Power Rangers, Willy very excited about it. The show seemed less impressive now that Garry was older, and he wasn't sure if punching someone awake was really an effective idea. It wasn't until the Willy was snuggled up in his side that he realised that there were toys everywhere.

Garry would've gotten up and cleaned it up, but somehow Willy was laying ontop of him, snuggling tightly and snoring, and he was on the couch. he could barely reach to turn the tv off. Eventually he, himself, started to fall asleep.

When Clara came home, she almost stepped on a toy truck, and cursed loudly when she stepped on a lego. Placing her keys in where they belonged, kicking aside her shoes, she turned her head to the sound of snoring.

Walking as quietly as she could towards the couch, she looked over and stifled a laugh at the sight of Willy practically punching Garry in his sleep, who was drooling ever so slightly.

Clara reached over, taking Willy as gently as she could from Garry, who then woke up mid-snore, opening an eye at her. Shuffling Willy ever so slightly to put a finger to her lips as signal to be quiet, she watched him sit up before leaving to change and put Willy to bed.

When she came back she saw that Garry was picking up the leftover toys on the floor and bent down to help him. "That was actually pretty cute," she laughed, and he blushed, "Sorry about the toys on the floor."

Clara shrugged, "You should be more sorry for the lego I stepped on."

"Yeah I stepped on one too."

When Garry was leaving Clara smiled at him, "Thanks again. He likes you a lot." "He calls me Mr. Purple," Garry laughed. She nodded, "Yeah, he does. But you are purple," she then reached up, ruffling his hair.

**"Well, you are too."**

* * *

Hi I'm an asshole who never updates.


End file.
